Hetalia: Alien! OC x America
by wabby109
Summary: Ayumi is from outer space, and she has just landed on this so-called planet "Earth." Where is she? Then a figure with a bombers jacket comes into view, so what will this cause? Romance? Is a new love sprouting? Will she be able to keep her human transformation long enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this plot.

Author's Note: Okay everyone, thank you for your support, and I really appreciate what you do. This is no longer a reader x America fanfiction due to the guidelines. If you would like, you can certainly replace the main character's name: Ayumi, with your own. I will have a Deviantart link with the reader x America pairing posted below. I really hope you guys like this new idea that I came up with. Thanks for reading!

sweet-shyanimelover

.deviantart

.com

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ayumi was being chased through space, her spacecraft hurdling itself around all of the different meteors with ease, while the enemy's ships would just crash into them. She herself was actually an alien from the planet Alkon, which was now under attack, so she wished that these enemies of hers would just stop attacking so she would be able to go back home to see how her mother and father was doing. Originally, she thought that this idea of taking a job like this was nuts, but her parents rooted for she to do this, so she basically had no choice. While Ayumi was lost in thought, she got distracted and is now headed toward a foreign planet; one that her parents warned she against because supposedly they hurt their own people by fighting all of the time, but she had heard good things about them too, like how they really have become more developed. She had even heard how they was able to get a rocket into space, and that day, on her planet, everyone had to hide in their houses to keep anyone from seeing them.

'Oh my god! I HAVE to try to steer away, but if I don't their gravity will most likely still pull me in, so I guess the only thing that I can do is try to lessen the impact,' she thought to herself.

'Here goes everything!' she think as she pull hard on the steering wheel, which makes the fuel go the opposite direction, lessening the force of the gravity, but not to the extent in which she could free herself from it. she can feel the gravity getting heavier and heavier on she as she plummet down onto this new planet called Earth. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wish for the best because she really don't want to see the final outcome of this. Suddenly, she feel a heavy thud, and she know she've landed on Earth, but she're not exactly sure where. Feeling out of place with what she normally look like, she decide to transform into a so called human. her "alien" self had brown/blue colored eyes, and black/blonde/red/brown colored hair, but her skin was more of a pale pink color, and she had two antennas sticking out of her head, that somewhat blended into her hair. Once she had transformed, Ayumi realised that her "human" form kept the same eye color and hair color that she originally had, but the only difference is that her antennas was gone and her skin was more of tannish color. Walking out of her spacecraft, she looked around she to see a grass meadow with a few what they call cows, and horses. Feeling giddy, she take a couple uncertain steps in her "human" form, and then walk around, enjoying the breeze. Then she remember that she should probably camouflage her spacecraft in case any of the humans here is curious, so Ayumi pressed a button on the outside of the spacecraft, and it instantly blends in with the meadow around her. Turning around, she saw a man coming straight for her, and one with what seemed like perfectly blonde hair, and a bombers jacket. She started to run in the opposite direction, despite the fact that she're wearing her camouflage, but she got tired almost instantly. Her eyes are feeling heavy, and her body feels weak, and then she collapsed, still seeing a figure coming closer and closer. Ayumi could barely strain her ears to hear the figure say, "Dude, are you ok?" and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Waking up, she stretched her arms and yawned, her vision still hazy. Ayumi looked around, suddenly realizing that she was on a weird cushion like bed. It was pretty small though and narrow. She automatically paniced, and the color drained from her face. Ayumi then decide to get up quickly and find the exit. She saw a door and race for it, running full speed.

"Yes! I made it out!" she thought whispering to herself. She jumped up and down, celebrating one of her victories since landing on this weird planet.

"Yo dude, what are you celebrating?" A strange voice said behind her. Startled, she raced behind one of the bushes, scared of what this weird human being would do to her. He then came closer inspecting her. She was scared that he would find out about who she really was, so she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Oh! I know who you are!" He says to she. Scared stiff, Ayumi froze.

"You must be a new person to the neighborhood. I saw who passed out in the meadow over there," he says as he points to the wide field of flowers. "Be careful _," Ayumi thought to herself, avoiding his gaze from the fear of something happening to her.

"Well, I had just la-driven here because my uh, mother and father thought that I should ermm, go somewhere new," she said to him, getting a tad flustered. "Wow… That was such a lame excuse," Ayumi thought to herself.

"Awesome bro! Now that you're here, and awake, why don't I show you around this area? Oh! That's right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the hero, Alfred Jones! What's your name?"

"I'm Ayumi."

"Nice to meet you Ayumi," Alfred says, holding his hand out towards her. Confused at what she're supposed to do, she stare blankly at his hand, wondering what he was doing. She gingerly place her hand in his, and he starts to shake his hand up and down. "Wow… humans have such weird habits," she thought to herself.

"Okay, so first off, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," Alfred says with a cocky eyed grin.

"Yum! I could definitely go for something to eat!" Ayumi said smiling.

"I knew it! You can smile!" Alfred says, doing a victory pose.

"What?" she asked, blushing a crimson red.

"Well, ever since you've been here, you haven't smiled once, so I was hoping that could get you to smile. Smiles brighten up people's days," Alfred says, looking her way and grinning ear to ear. He pulls her hand, dragging her body along with his to the nearest hamburger place.


End file.
